wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Honeysuckle
bing bing bong bong remaking dis one eeee wip edit: im super frustrated rn because the quotes are broken. for some reason it gets cut off and i cant edit it?? please fix it if you do that kind of thing. still not working oml ' Honeysuckle''' "''BEEP BEEP LETTUCE" ~Honeysuckle, when she's comfortable being her strange self Honeysuckle isn't anywhere near stunning, but she isn't hideous either. Her scales are a pleasant soft yellow hue, paired with light lime accents. She's an insomniac, so she often has eye bags. Her eyes are a wondrous green gradient. Honeysuckle never wears makeup unless it's a special occasion. Her face scales are surprisingly smooth in texture, but that doesn't automatically permit you to pet her face. It's weird. Not a good kind of weird. my Earl Grey tea before I chat with anybody just yet." ~Honeysuckle, just waking up Honeysuckle's attitude often swings, depending on who she's talking to.If you're a friend or you're just an average joe, she'll display her bright, goofy, and energetic self. This feature always gets her branded as "a weirdo" or "annoying". If you manage to wring out all her friendliness and reject her, she'll be cold and snarky, avoiding you at all costs. Honeysuckle's a bit of a hipster. If she hears something's all-the-rage, she'll be discouraged from trying or buying said trendy thing. She's almost always plagued with paranoia and overall worry. When Honeysuckle isn't, she is somewhat distant from reality and refuses to do anything about her current problems. This RainWing is a force not to be reckoned with. If you squash a bumblebee (especially if you're trying to toy with her emotions), she will, quite literally, hiss at you, spew threats, and maybe even physically hurt you. Honeysuckle feels completely justified with her actions, though. Killing an innocent fluff like a bumblebee should be classified as animal abuse, at least to her. Calling her clingy would not be an overstatement. Either you hate her, or she's your best friend who follows you around wherever you go. Rejection by said friend can really strike a blow to her happiness. e There's nothing special about Honeysuckle's origins. She's just your average joe, she wasn't spoiled, she wasn't abandoned, her parents weren't rich, she's just normal. Well, back then she was. Nowadays, she's getting more eccentric by the minute. Her nature really kicked in when 6th grade came along. Honeysuckle's status went from average to the "weird kid". Her outgoingness and empathetic behaviours had turned on her. She ended up as a social outcast, sitting at the near-empty lunch table with her few friends. le Sonas: wip!! ask and i'll add yours here!! le Some Trivia: Honeysuckle really likes bumblebees and jumping spiders. Enough said. Honeysuckle sees a therapist, due to likely OCD. She hasn't had a confirmed diagnosis, as of now. Honeysuckle will often listen to music, as motivation to draw or exercise. Honeysuckle's favourite colour is tied between yellow, green, and teal. She's leaning towards yellow. Honeysuckle needs to read before sleep for "dream fuel". The earliest time Honeysuckle has woken up is 2 am, and the latest she's gone to sleep was 12:54 pm exactly. le Gallery goes here!: Certified tea addict.png Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Honeysuckle The Rainwing) Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Mentally Unwell